Surprising Circumstances
by raineynight
Summary: Ichigo is having a little alone time one night when a visitor comes calling, which leads to a rather awkward situation. Ichigo/Kisshu


Ichigo blushed and moaned as she fingered her clit. Sweat beaded her brow. She arched her back and pushed two fingers inside of herself. She could have purred at the sensations that assaulted her most sensitive place. Her climax was quickly approaching. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge, she knew from previous experience.

Just as she was about to finish, there was a tap at her window. She looked up, dreading what she would see there. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if an enemy saw her like this (or anyone else, for that matter).

With no idea what to do, she pulled the cover on the bed over herself. It was just in time, as her window opened in the next second. In stepped the last person in the world that she wanted to see in her current situation.

"Hey, honey! I haven't seen you in a while, and I just missed you _so_ much!" There was a ridiculously happy grin on his face, which Ichigo didn't believe was real for even a moment. The alien boy had to have some ulterior motive for coming to see her. She just had to figure out what it was, and then make him leave. Preferably by pushing him out of the window.

"Kisshu, what are you here for this time? You know that the Mew Mews are always gonna stop you from taking over the world, so why do you keep trying? There have to be better things for you to do with your time." Secretly, Ichigo doubted that, but she was trying to be reasonable so as to hasten his departure before he noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Aww, why do I have to want something other than to come see my honey? And just so you know, sweetie pie, this _is_ what I do with my free time. What better way to spend it than with you!" With that, he moved closer so that he could sit on her bed and give her an awkward half-hug. Ichigo immediately turned scarlet and tried to wiggle out of his arms. Too bad for her that he had a grip like steel, and it seemed that he wasn't letting go anytime in the near future.

Although… His arms felt nice and strong looped around what little of her he had managed to grasp, like he was keeping her safe from the world. His muscles were warm and covered with his satiny skin and-

Ichigo hadn't thought it possible to blush any more profusely than she had before, but sadly she was proven wrong. She knew her face probably resembled a tomato at the moment, and cursed her redhead complexion. Her embarrassment was only worsened when Kisshu noticed and decided to ask about it.

"Ne, honey, are you okay? You're not sick, are you? If you are, I'll take care of you! Of course, I've never made a sick _human_ better before, and haven't really helped all that much when I tried to help those of my own race get well, either, but…" He smiled, which looked more like a smirk to Ichigo. Her blush had quickly faded to a pall green colour when he talked of nursing her back to health, and only worsened when he confessed that it wasn't exactly his forte. "No, no, Kisshu, that's really not necessary. I'm not sick, see?" She attempted to give him a reassuring smile, although it probably only convinced him further that she was sick. His features had twisted into what appeared to be genuine worry for her health. _Damn, he's a good actor. If I didn't already know that he was evil and out to take over the world, I would have thought that he was being really sweet. _Ichigo's inner monologue was abruptly brought to a halt when Kisshu attempted to peel back the blanket that was covering her nakedness.

She immediately grabbed it and held it to her tightly, her blush returning with a vengeance. A little grumble escaped her mouth. She had almost forgotten about her little, ah, _predicament. _ Thank god he hadn't managed to move more than a corner of the blanket before she snatched it back from him. "Kisshu, what are you doing?" Her voice was higher than she would have liked, squeaking towards the end. The boy just gave her an odd look, one eyebrow raised.

"Honey, I was just going to straighten it up for you so you would be more comfortable. You should be taken care of when you're sick." He looked at her so earnestly, her heart melted. That is, it _would have_ melted, had this been anyone other than Kisshu. She wouldn't be wooed by his fake concern and sweetness. Nope, not her. She refused.

"Kisshu, for the last time, I'm _not_ sick. Really, I promise. It's just kinda chilly in here 'cause the window's still open." He looked stricken for a moment, then hurried to the window and closed it as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry, honey, I would have closed it sooner if I knew it was bothering you! Since I stay warm almost all the time, I can't tell when it's too cold for humans to be comfortable." He was subdued, sounding really sorry, and it warmed more than Ichigo's cheeks, much to her chagrin.

"Ah, it's alright, don't worry about it. Thanks for closing the window, though." An awkward silence followed, at least for Ichigo. Kisshu seemed perfectly comfortable just being in her presence, which she found odd. He was usually tense, ready for battle at any moment. But not now, he was sitting on her bed again, looking thoughtful and serious. He looked different, and she found that she preferred his more playful side to this silent one. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Um, Kisshu, was there a reason for you coming here? Like, did you need something?" It was like her words brought him out of a trance. He blinked twice, scrunched his nose (which Ichigo found cute, even though she would never admit it aloud), and then smiled broadly at her. It seemed warmer and more sincere than his smiles usually did. It was an odd sensation for Ichigo to realize that Kisshu was allowing her to see behind his masks. It made her feel all fluttery inside, and she didn't know what to think about that.

"Are we back on that again, honey? I already told you, I just came by to see you and spend some time with you." The fluttery feeling intensified. She wrung her hands anxiously. She didn't understand why she was feeling so weird.

Kisshu stood slowly, drawing her attention back to him. He had a gentle, kind smile on his face, and she knew that it was only for her. She was the only one that he had ever shown that smile to, and it made the fluttery feeling even more intense. _ Maybe it was the sushi from that restaurant yesterday. It did seem a little off…_ She knew, distantly, that Kisshu was saying something, waiting for a response from her, but she couldn't find anything to say. Wouldn't have been able to say anything, even if she had managed to hear what he had said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ichigo saw his hand reach out towards her. She took it in hers without hesitation, and then wondered why she had done so. She almost wanted to let go, but knew that his gentle grasp held inhuman strength. It sent a shiver through her belly, straight to her groin. A moan almost slipped out as her over-sensitized clit throbbed with heat.

She came back to herself when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. She knew what was happening, seemingly in slow motion, was horrified by it. But there was nothing she could do about it, Kisshu had already pulled her from the bed and into his arms.

He was shocked at her lack of clothes, she could tell from how tensed the muscles in his chest and arms were. She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. There was really no way for her to explain this situation without further embarrassing herself, so she just snapped her lips together and stared at the floor.

In any other circumstances, she would have shrieked, tried to cover herself, pushed Kisshu out the window. This moment, however, seemed different. She could feel as he gradually relaxed, wrapping his arms around her even tighter and laying his cheek on the top of her head.

Ichigo knew that her whole body was bright red, she just knew it. Despite that, being held in the alien's arms felt surprisingly good. They were pressed against each other, from thighs to chest, and the touch was exquisite. It sent another pulse of heat down to her clit, and this time she couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure and longing.

Kisshu tensed again, and when she looked up, he had a pleased smirk on his face. She would have definitely been even more embarrassed at that if he hadn't immediately distracted her with more important things.

Slowly, he sank to his knees in front of her. His hands came up to grasp her hips in a strong grip, gently digging the tips of his fingers in. Her mind was short-circuiting. She knew what was about to happen, what he was about to do. She had heard of it before, even if she had never had anyone do it for her. Just the thought of Kisshu, of all people, being so willing to please her, brought forth another moan. Her knees were turning to jelly and refused to hold her up. Only Kisshu's grip on her hips kept her upright.

Ichigo looked down and was greeted with a shy smile, before the boy leaned forward, opened his mouth, and began pleasing her like no one had before. She fought the urge to scream, not wanting anyone else in the house to hear what was going on in her room. She almost lost the battle when he rolled his tongue around her clit, a sensation so new and pleasurable that she saw stars. The feeling of his wet mouth on her most secret place was heavenly, and she couldn't understand how she ever thought this wonderful creature could be evil. It was such an impossibility now, because surely anyone that would selflessly give so much while asking for nothing in return had to be good.

His tongue thrust forward, penetrating her, and she lost control. Her hips bucked up to meet his thrusting tongue, urging it to enter her more and more each time. She could feel her juices flowing down her inner thighs, hot and wet and slick.

She moaned again, and whimpered in frustration when his tongue couldn't go any deeper. Putting her hands on his head, she urged him to stop. He looked up, confused. And god if his face wasn't the most erotic thing she had ever seen. His golden eyes were glazed, his lips swollen and puffy, and her fluid was smeared all over his mouth and cheeks and nose.

"Kisshu, Kissh, please, make love to me. Please, I need you in me so bad, I'm gonna go insane if you don't!" She wasn't above begging at the moment, anything to get his hot, sleek shaft inside of her. It would be her first time, but that didn't bother her. She just wanted Kisshu to get inside of her already, so she could bring him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

He stood up uncertainly. "Ichigo, are you sure? Because I don't want to take advantage of you or anything. I want it to be special, to mean something to the both of us. I couldn't stand it if I was just a fuck." Ichigo groaned in frustration at his sudden chattiness. Really, of all the times!

"Kisshu, listen to me. I want this. It'll be my first time, but it's right for it to be with you. It was supposed to happen this way." She was serious, and could feel the truth of her words deep in her bones.

After a moment, Kisshu's mouth curled up into a joyous grin. He grabbed her hand and tugged her back to the bed, laying her down softly and then climbing on top of her, being careful not to put too much weight on her. Her hands began fumbling with his clothes as their mouths locked, tongues intertwining. Together, they managed to remove his clothing in a matter of minutes, and both groaned in pleasure at the sensation of skin on skin.

Ichigo went wild feeling his cock against her thigh. She slid her body down a little bit, so that he was nestled just in front of her opening. She felt him jerk in anticipation, and her hole twitched spasmodically at the thought of what they were about to do together.

Kisshu looked into her eyes, and she nodded calmly. He pushed forward slowly, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. She winced when he came to her hymen, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would when he pierced it.

Once he was fully seated in her, he stilled, giving her time to adjust to his girth. Gradually, she grew used to the feeling, and began clenching and unclenching her muscles around him. When she began moaning in obvious pleasure, he started moving again.

He started out slow, but his rhythm grew ever faster as the pleasure humming through both of their veins reached a fever pitch. He was by now thrusting in as deep as he could go and then drawing back until only his head remained inside of her. Then, he would push it all back inside.

After a few minutes of this, he hit something that caused Ichigo's eyes to widen. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from screaming her pleasure. "There, Kisshu, there, again, please! Oh god! Yes!" As he kept striking that special place over and over, Ichigo could feel herself steadily moving towards an orgasm. With one last, especially deep thrust, she was thrown over the edge, her muscles clamping down around him and squeezing for all they were worth. He gave a few more short thrusts, and then came with a grunt deep inside of her, shooting his seed deep into her body and claiming her as his.

They both lay boneless on the bed after Kisshu pulled out and rolled onto his side, facing Ichigo. He looked shy and unsure of what to say, so she decided to say it for him. "That was wonderful, Kissh. I've never felt so good before, and I've never been so close to anyone. I'm glad that you were my first." She smiled broadly at him, and he returned it, reaching an arm out to cup her face in his hand.

"Honey, I'm honored that you deemed me worthy of taking something so precious from you. I enjoyed it, too, not just the sex part, but being so close to you. I hope that you meant what you said about this not just being about fucking." The stupid boy actually looked worried. She hurried to set him straight.

"Kissh, I wouldn't let some random person take my virginity. I've always wanted my first time to be special, and it was. Because it was with you. I don't regret what we did, and I don't want you just for the sex. I want you because you're kind, and funny, and sweet, and selfless to a fault, and I can finally see those things about you. I'm so grateful that I can see the real you now, and I'm so grateful that a person as amazing as you could want me." He looked dumbfounded for a moment, before caressing her bottom lip with one of his fingers. His eyes were soft and warm and melty like honey as he looked her in the eye.

"Ichigo, you are the only one I have ever wanted, you are the only one I will ever want. You are my sun and moon and world and life." She stared at him, transfixed. He leaned in close to her and whispered against her lips, "I love you, honey." She caught his mouth with hers and then whispered, "I love you, too, Kissh".

They snuggled together under the covers. She curled into his chest, and he tucked her head under his chin. His arms encircled her protectively, and she felt safer than she ever had before. The two of them drifted off to sleep, souls content now that the two of them were finally united.

A/N: Sheesh, this is longer than it was meant to be. I was only aiming for a page or two, but it kinda had a mind of it's own. T_T I would have updated one of my other stories before posting a new one, but this is a gift for my sister, and she wouldn't shut up until I said I'd write it. So I did. Yeah, please don't kill me if I've completely screwed over the Tokyo Mew Mew-verse. It's literally been _years_ since I watched any of it (the Japanese version, not the lame English one), and I never finished it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And yes, I did mean to spell Kisshu's name as Kissh at some points. I know it's usually Kish, but whatever. And children, not using condoms is bad. Not using condoms is the leading cause of people getting hit by eighteen wheelers in this fine country. (Serious nod) So use the condoms. Kisshu and Ichigo didn't use one because I couldn't really see either of them just having one on hand. ^^'

The good news is, for anyone who has read any of my other stories, that I've suddenly got a muse. I'm gonna try to keep him in a jar so he doesn't fly away. XD I've decided that what I've posted for FMfL is going to be the prologue, with more to come shortly (hopefully). And Wave and Alarm Clock need to be updated (finished T_T).

So, I won't pressure you to review, do what you want. But if you _do_ want, then feel free to tell me what you think of this lil' oneshot. ^.^


End file.
